This invention relates generally to desktop telephones, and has to do particularly with a mechanism permitting easy adjustment of the angle of incline of a telephone set.
It is of advantage for a desktop telephone set to be easily adjustable in terms of the angle of incline with respect to a surface on which the telephone set rests. Particularly on telephones equipped with LCD""s (liquid crystal display), the ability to vary the angle of the telephone helps to eliminate problems arising from glare, reflection and off-perpendicular viewing, which may obscure the display and reduce visibility. In the past, certain manufacturers provided a separate hinged am which fitted into different slots. Others provided a clip-on piece which could be attached in one of two positions on the base of the unit to provide a low-angle position and steep-angle position. In addition, separate bent wire support stands have also been available, typically having a single, fixed angulation.
It is clear from the above that there is a need for a telephone set incorporating a simple mechanism for angle adjustment, such that the need for extra parts or components is eliminated, the various angulated positions including a lowest or flat position allowing the telephone to be wall-mounted, and to be shipped in compact form.
These aims are attained by the combination, described below, of a telephone component and a base component for supporting the telephone component at a plurality of angles with respect to a surface on which the base component is placed, In a preferred embodiment, one of the components defines a concavely curved portion, while the other component defines a convexly curved portion adapted to nest within and be guided L)y the concavely curved portion such that, while the base component remains stationary, the telephone component can swing through a range of angulation with respect to the base component. Also provided are retention means for maintaining the portions in nested relationship while petting the telephone component to swing with respect the base component, and locking means for releasably securing the two components in any one of the plurality of mutual angulations;